A management computing system can manage one or more host computing systems, and can instruct a host computing system to add a virtual machine on the host computing system using a general configuration. When an external event occurs via the management computing system, such as in response to an external device being added to or removed from a host computing system via the management system, the management system can decide whether the configuration of virtual machines running on the host management system should be updated based on the external event.